


Message

by Kate_Black



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Black/pseuds/Kate_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About messages, not-the-real-hacker Junhoe and endless chating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Message](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113077) by IAmPartRussia. 



_“Why you don’t answer me?”_

_“Is it too hard just touch the screen and answer?”_

_“You can even do not say anything.”_

_“Just answer me and breathe. I do not even know whether you still alive or not.”_

_“Damn! I see that you read my messages.”_

_“Are you afraid of this talk?”_

“What is it? Terrible sound!” Junhoe outraged, continuing to knock his long fingers on the keyboard of laptop, breaking up codes for the new program. He drinks coffee from a large mug with a pink cat and wearily rubs bare knee, spitting that he wears only his boxers. With eggplant.

“Don't pay attention" Bobby shrugs, looking at their socks “It is from work”

_"Behave yourself like a petulant lady of advanced age"._

Neighbor focuses on the fact that the work was flitting off from Jiwon month ago and can't send him a text messages, once in two minutes. He does not even notice some annoying sound that stood on the notorious man, calmly trying to break down server of Microsoft. By the way, this week it do not want to break down, so the dream to draw naked ass on the main page is not performed, causing a disappointed sigh.

_“I count three”_

_“And if you do not answer….”_

_“You will become a moral abortion”_

Bobby switches the channels, looking for something interesting, pretends that one more plink does not bother him at all. TV broadcast another show with idols, and the guy skews because of their false smiles.

_"Shit-Hyung, you should show me some sympathy."_

_"I spent all my money for texting you fucking massages"._

_"You won in nomination "Ignore Kim Hanbin 2015""_

“If this is the kid that turned out to be a teenager, then let me read it after all, huh?" The elder snorts, throwing a pillow in his friend, goes from the hall to the kitchen and takes a couple of warm cookies. Cookies quickly melt in his mouth, and smartphone continues to ring loudly.

_"Is it because I have lied?"_

_"Think about it. I said I was elder for 6 years. Nothing has happened"_

_"Hyung, please."_

The Jiwon puts the kettle on the stove, flipping through another stack of messages from the gad-bee, and again falls down on the hard chair, rubbing his back. He still does not understand how he was seduced by a pretty face, which at acquaintance blurted out that his age is twenty-two years. No, Hanbin was high, in a good (read: very expensive) clothes, and he had the keys to fucking-good cars. And who knew that Mr. I-will-drive-you-baby only seventeen? Exactly, nobody.

All would have been fine if not one "but" somewhere in the morning. Crumpled sheets, a broken window and a body lying nearby, among other things throws at Bobby his cold feet. This meeting would be ideal, except that in the passport was not another year of birth. Moreover, Junhoe, reading the penal code, did the trick.

_“And what if I fell in love?”_

_“Saw you and fell in love.”_

_“And what should I do now?”_

_“You do not even bother.”_

_“I am going to fall from the roof.”_

_“You will understand whom you will lose, but it will be too late.”_

Jiwon thinks it is ridiculous but answers, simultaneously chewing a piece of sausage, hidden away from the grasping hands.

_"No one has let you die, pothead :3"_

There is a loud noise from the room.

"Bitch, I cannot hack even a “fashionable farm”! How can I feed this fucking moth without diamonds?".

After a second comes a quick response.

_"You underestimate me, bitch-Hyung"_

_"Act like snotty schoolgirl"_

_"But, wait"_

_"You are snotty schoolgirl. Bingo!"_

Guy walks into the bathroom, hearing the threadbare sound.

_“ASS”_

_“HOLE”_

_“HYUNG”_

***

“Why do you torture the poor guy?” Jinhwan laments, viewing recent messages “He said he loves you, and, you know, at their age it is very difficult to decide on such a step”

“Let him suffer” Bobby smiles slyly “He should know that it is bed, to cheat adult men”

_"Okay, asshole, you are forgiven"_

_"Let's go out today?"_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to become a Beta of this translation (or any other i have made) please write me e-mail (kate_black@list.ru)  
> I would be pleased to work with you~  
> You can write about my mistakes in comments and i check it^^  
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3


End file.
